moshinanigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Moshi's Snozzle Wobbleson Blog Post
SNOZZLE WOBBLESON SATURDAY MARCH 2ND, 2013 Some of you may have seen articles in today’s newspapers about the Ultra-Rare Moshi Monsters character Snozzle Wobbleson missing from collectable packs in the UK. I’m the creator of Moshi Monsters and wanted to apologise directly to our loyal fans for the mistake. We are a team of 180 people (mostly based in London) who are passionate about creating inspiring and magical children’s entertainment. It is a great industry, but with hundreds of partners on board, mistakes occasionally happen. On this occasion, our toy partner, Vivid, experienced a production issue which meant that no Snozzle Wobblesons were included in the first batch of packs. As soon as we discovered this, we have been communicating to fans about next steps. Rest assured that Vivid are doing all they possibly can to resolve the issue and get Snozzle on shelves asap (hopefully by the end of March) and we are working closely together with them to make this happen. In the meantime, fans are invited to ‘Snozzle Saturday’ which is being held in The Entertainer stores across England and Wales on March 16th. Here you can swap any Moshling for a free Snozzle Wobbleson – please check The Entertainer website for your local store and further details nearer the time. You can also get further information from the customer services team at Vivid – support@vividstore.co.uk I’ll be visiting some of the stores on the day to hand out signed Snozzle Wobblesons and meet Moshi fans (details of locations will go up at the Daily Growl nearer the time) Snozzle is one of my favourite characters and so from now on March 16th will be officially known within the World of Moshi as Snozzle Wobbleson Day. We’ll celebrate the mysterious and elusive jelly headed monster with all sorts of weird and wonderful Wobbleson related activities. We appreciate the lengths that our fans go to in support of Moshi Monsters and the passion they feel for the characters and stories. We’re lucky to have you and we’ll do our best to avoid similar mistakes in the future while striving to create extraordinary entertainment for our millions of fans around the world. All the best Mr Moshi (aka Michael Acton Smith) PS – For fans who can’t make it to the ‘Snozzle Saturday’ swap days on March 16th at any of The Entertainer stores in England & Wales, we have arranged for some extra stores in Scotland & Ireland to also hold a ’Snozzle Saturday’. The Snozzle swap days will all take place on 16th March at 10am. Please see the details below of all the extra stores: THE GRANITE HOUSE,74 – 76 High Street , Fort William , Highlands , PH33 6AD TOYMASTER STEVENS, The Square, Ellon, AB41 9JB TOYMASTER JUNNERS, 56 South Street , Elgin, Morayshire, IV30 1JZ LITTLE MONSTERS, Callendar Square Shopping Centre, High Street, Falkirk, FK1 1UJ THE TOY STATION, 90-92 Main Street, Largs, KA30 8AN NAPPY PIN TOYMASTER, 13/17 Commercial Street, Dundee, DD1 3DG A1 Toys, Unit A4 , Silverburn Shopping Centre, Barrhead Road, Glasgow, G53 6QR Toys Galore, 13 Comelybank Road, Edinburgh, EH4 1DR Stewart Miller Toymaster, 3 Conway Square, Newtownards, Co Down, BT23 4DA Rodgers Toymaster, 7 Bridge Street, Banbridge, Co Down, BT32 3JL Marys of Macroom, 2 Main Street, Macroom, Co Cork Ink Spot ToyMaster, Superquickprint, 23 – 31 Castle Street, Hamilton, ML3 6BU Banba Toymaster, 48 Mary Street, Dublin 1, Ireland Category:Source